A Way with Words
by JoanIncarnate
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes for you to re-evaluate your relationship is a terrible chick-flick.


**WARNINGS:**

Yaoi- Grimmjow/Ichigo

Language

OOC- maybe?

AU/Canon- can be interpreted either way

* * *

><p><strong>"Your eyes are as deep as the depthless ocean of love that I have for you, Gabriella."<strong>

**"Oh, Bradley!"**

The electric blue eyes of the one next to me met with my own brown ones. There was silence for a second before we both burst out in riotous laughter.

Making a mock-deep voice, I turned to him. "Your eyes are as deep as the pit of your stomach, Grimmjow," I said solemnly.

His hands flew up to his face. He gasped, with a girlish falsetto. "Oh, Ichi!"

We settled down after a while and eventually our laughter died down.

"What a cheesy douche," Grimmjow said snickering.

"What a stupid girl," I laughed breathlessly.

"Ichi."

"What?"

"You want some popcorn?"

Now this was a surprise. Grimmjow was actually offering to do something? "Uh, yeah. Sure. That'd be great."

"Awesome," said he said as he leaned back on the sofa and stretched his back. "Then go make some."

I stared at the person beside me for a moment, just apalled at the sheer rudeness of the bastard, then scowled. "Why the hell do_ I_ have to make it? It's _my_ house, so _my_ rules."

Grimmjow turned his head to me lethargically with a smug smile. "Exactly. It's _your_ house so _I'm_ the guest. Now show some hospitality."

I was about to retort but I remembered a saying I heard: "Don't fight with an idiot or you will be brought down to their level and beaten by experience." Sighing, I went to the kitchen and made some popcorn, grumbling all the way.

"Damn Grimmjow." Getting out the packet of kernels.

"Selfish prick." Opening the bag and dumping it into a big bowl.

"Inconsiderate bastard." Microwaving the big bowl.

When the little _-ding- _went off, I grabbed the bowl and returned to the sofa, grumbling all the way back.

The bastard grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Get over it, Berry."

Frowning, I turned to the side and continued watching the terrible chick-flick.

**The male lead opened the door for his girlfriend and she walked through, smiling shyly. As he lead her to a quiet table by the side of the restaurant, he pulled out her chair for her. She looked up at him lovingly, "Thank you, Bradley."**

See? Grimmjow would never do anything like that. I'm not really saying I want him to treat me like a delicate little lady. In fact, if he did, I'd punch him in the dick. I just... I don't know. I want him to stop being inconsiderate, I guess. In most relationships, you start off with some awkwardness, you're nervous and you try to impress the other person and show off for them. Grimmjow? He was never like that. I can still remember how we met...

_... A tall figure loomed over Rukia and I, partially obscured by the dimly lit moonlight and shadows. Blue eyes and blue hair glowed. His sharp canines glinted with his feral grin. __"So you're the ones that did in D-Roy, huh?" His voice was a rumbling tenor. He laughed as though the defeat of his ally was something amusing. Chills ran down my spine. "If that's the case, then I'll have to make your deaths _extra_ bloody." Looking me up and down, he smirked. "I'm Grimmjow. Nice knowin' ya."_

_"I did it!" _

_Grimmjow cocked his head, blue strands of hairing falling into his eyes. "And who the hell are you?"_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo. Now are we gonna fight or not?"_

_I wasn't the one who took down his friend but I did know who did. I looked at Rukia, who looked even paler than usual at the man's threat. I was going to get her to leave but it looks like she had the same idea. She tried to push me away and instead, took a direct blow from Grimmjow which knocked her out. Anger pushed me forward and I lunged at him, ready to attack._

_The fight was quickly over. It was clear from the start that I wasn't his match. 'Not yet, at least,' I remember thinking at the time. He was the first person I had ever truly lost a fight to. It humiliating and degrading. I wanted to kill him but I couldn't. __I glared up at him and he smirked at me, sprawled on the ground and bleeding my life away. "This isn't over yet," I managed to choke out from my bloody lips. "I _will _kill you!"_

Ah, good times.

**Bradley kissed her hand and Gabriella's rosy cheeks flushed red. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful when you blush. Almost as beautiful as when I first kissed you."**

First kiss, huh? I remember that too. Come to think of it, that happened the same day I met him. Actually, I guess that was technically the day we got together...

_...He looked surprised for a moment at my threat. He laughed, "You? Kill _me?"

_Then, he bent down close enough for me to look directly into his intensely sharp eyes. Grimmjow tilted my chin up with his hand, the moonlight illuminated my glare. Nothing was said and he just looked at me, analyzing and contemplating, as I met his gaze defiantly. _

_He grinned, as though something had been settled. His fingers dug forcefully into my chin and pulled me into a kiss. I had no idea what the heck Grimmjow was thinking and tried to push him away but I didn't have the strength to anymore, so I just settled for not opening my mouth. His tongue licked my lips and tried unsuccesfully to probe it open. Seeing that there was no way in hell I was going to give in, Grimmjow bit my bottom lip so hard that I could taste my coppery blood. When I opened my mouth to scream, his tongue invaded. I could tell that he wasn't going to let me go any time soon, so I bit his tongue just as hard as he bit me. I could feel his lips curve into a smile and suddenly I find myself pinned beneath him on the ground. He rolled his hips against mine and his tongue swirled around mine. I moaned, then mentally cursed myself for it. _

_Satisfied, he pulled away, licking off the bloody saliva on his lips. Holding my face close to his, Grimmjow smirked. "You're mine now, Kurosaki Ichigo. You can't get away now."_

And true to his word, I couldn't get away from him. He showed up _everywhere_ I went. No matter what I did, I couldn't get rid of him. Eventually, I gave up on losing him and found myself actually enjoying the company of the crazy stalker. We had more in common than we both thought we did. I realized he wasn't a _completely _arrogant prick and he realized I wasn't just "a hot piece of ass," as he likes to call it. We spent more and more time together and before I knew it, we were a couple. Chuckling, I remembered that I only realized it when he showed up at my place on Valentine's Day...

_...Hearing the doorbell, I went to go get it only to want to slam it back shut when I opened it and saw who was there._

_"Grimmjow? You're here? Again?"_

_The bluenette rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm here. Again. Now, you gonna let me in or not, Berry?"_

_"Stop coming over all the time!" I frowned and stood firmly in front of my doorway. _

_He raised a blue eyebrow. "Where else would I go?"_

_I shrugged. I didn't really know the answer to that one. "It's Valentine's Day. Don't you have a girlfriend or something to go harass?"_

_Grimmjow looked at me with disbelief. "Did you pop out of your mom without a brain? __Why the hell do you think I'm here?_

_I scowled at him until the words sunk in. "Wait a second. What do you mean 'Why do you think I'm here'?"_

_He scowled back at me. "Well, you forgot the cursing, but I meant, you're my girlfriend so I'm here to harass _you_. Now let me the fuck in or I'm going in through your windows."_

I didn't react quick enough for his liking so he actually did go in through my windows. By breaking them down and jumping in.

Turning my head, I look at the cracked windows next to the sofa we're sitting on.

After I realized what he did, I made him pick up every piece of glass and tape it back together unless he wanted to buy my house some new windows. I punched him for breaking my windows and calling me a girlfriend. He punched me for punching him. He yelled, I yelled, we fought, we had angry sex, and he ended up doing it anyway.

**The waitress smiled at the happy couple. "You two are perfect for each other," she said.**

**Bradley smiled proudly and looked at Gabriella. "Well, I do know that she is perfect for me."**

When our friends found out about our relationship, not one of them believed it. No matter what I said or what Grimmjow, they weren't convinced. Frustrated, Grimmjow kissed me and well, after that, there was no denying it. There was a lot of shock and disapproval...

_... Rukia glared at Grimmjow. "Ichigo, you can't be serious. Don't you remember what this guy did to us?"_

_Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow. "Do you know what you are doing here, Grimmjow? This is more than simply fraternizing with the enemy."_

_Both sides argued and tried to reason with us. _

_"You're taking too big a risk here."_

_"Stop being impulsive."_

_"Why him?"_

Why him? That was something I asked myself countless times too. Why _was_ I doing all this for him? I didn't even love him, and I know that he didn't love me either. Or rather, we didn't love each other yet.

We were never supposed to be together, but we were. No one thought we would last, but we did. They thought we would end up killing each other, but ... well, that one actually came pretty close. But after all the times we have had together, we proved them wrong. Now, everyone we know has accepted it already.

My friends laugh, saying that he's the only one who could deal with someone as stubborn as me. I would look at him and smirk, saying, "More like I'm the only one that can handle him."

Grimmjow's friends laugh, saying that I'm the only one who could possibly get him so whipped. He'll look at me and smirk, saying, "More like he's the only one I let handle me."

**He smiled gentlemanly and pulled out a bouquet of flowers for her. "For you, my love."**

**Gabriella blushed prettily and accepted the present from him. "Red roses..." she breathed in the fragrant perfume, "...my favorite." Brushing aside a lock of curly brown hair, she murmured bashfully, "Bradley, you shouldn't have."**

**Bradley took her hand and held it gently. "I would do anything for you. What is a mere bouquet?"**

Our relationship was never about gifts and sweet gestures. The only things we ever gave each other were migraines, hickeys, and sex. Oh yeah. And bruises. We never told each other things like "I love you" or "You look beautiful today." It would be weird if we did yet somehow, we already knew. There was no need for words. We were both the type to use action and not words, and kami, did we prove those thoughts over and over again.

We understood each other. Maybe that was the most you could possible ask for in a relationship...

**Looking deeply into her green eyes, Bradley said, "Gabriella, there is no one in this world that is like you. There is no one that will ever be as important to me as you are. My day starts when I see you and it ends when you leave me." Kneeling on one knee, he held her hand. "Gaby, will you marry me?"**

**Smiling and crying, she accepted. Gabriella hugged him and he lifted her off her feet. Speaking softly in his ear, she said, "Oh, Bradley. You have such a way with words."**

Grimmjow stood up and I looked at him quizically.

He stretched and yawned. "I'm horny. Let's fuck."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled. "Oh, Grimmjow. You have such a way with words."

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

So I'm writing this and I am a little pissed off. Why? Because some dickhole just broke one of my best friend's heart! She's beautiful, smart, kind, and just plain awesome and he just lost the best thing that has ever happened to him. I hope she finds her Bradley. Or Grimmjow. Whoever. Also, it's my birthday today and instead of celebrating, I've been getting yelled at and bossed around for the past week, I have to clean my house so it looks "acceptable" for guests, and I have to console my crying sister. She just came back from her first two weeks of college. -_-'"


End file.
